


what even is your name, pretty boy?

by AncientGlory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Slightly), Asking Out, Drabble, Fluff, Gift Store, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AncientGlory/pseuds/AncientGlory
Summary: Castiel works in a gift shop that Michael tossed his way as a reward for completing a favour of his, and now there's this one guy that he thinks is very attractive that keeps coming back to buy snowglobes. There's one thing though- he doesn't know his name.





	what even is your name, pretty boy?

Castiel sees the man again in his gift store.

Said man looks like he doesn’t belong in his store where the shelves are stocked full of trinkets and random objects that Castiel probably orders (hoards) subconsciously, what with his leather jacket and plaid and sunglasses hanging down from the collar of his loose shirt. He looks like one of those “hunters” Castiel sees on those television shows he doesn’t really pay much attention to, but lets play in the background on a small, buzzy retro-1970s TV box that sits on a bookshelf behind him that he tunes to one of the more mainstream channels.

Castiel watches as he stalks his familiar path around the dimly lit aisles, nodding almost appreciatively at one particular snowglobe that houses a miniature car and a cabin behind it, windows lit up by supposed candles inside; he grabs it and holds it in his hands carefully with a gentleness that betrays his supposed hard-rock look, examining it with an almost childish excitement. Castiel ignores him for a while in favour of going to the back and taking count of the items there for a while, knowing exactly when to come out to meet the man who probably has the snowglobe in hand.

He hates how he knows that.

He can blame it on the fact that the man, whose name he still does not know, appears in his store much more frequently than he needs to, but he can’t deny that his heart skips a beat when he hears the familiar throat clearing as the man somewhat announces his arrival when he steps into the store, wipes his boots on the mat politely by the front of the door, and glances to meet Castiel’s eyes from where Castiel stands behind the register before walking around to look at the new assortment of globes that have arrived. Some of them have even been ordered specifically _for_ him, much to his own embarrassment.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he walks out from the back to go to the back of the counter to wait for the man, only to be greeted by him tapping his fingers in an incessant rhythm on the countertop and the car snowglobe sitting there. He was whistling a random tune, then humming a continued version of it, a short chirpy song. It was a change from their normal routine; he arrived earlier than before, and was now impatiently waiting for him.

Castiel has to use all of his willpower to restrain himself from smiling.

He makes his footsteps loud enough for it to be clear that he was about to ring up the item, and the guy’s head snaps up. “Hey,” the mystery man greets cheerfully with a smile on his face. “Nice to see you again.”

Castiel refrains from mentioning that they had seen each other just last week, because he thinks that would ruin the happy mood. “Hello.”

They stay like that for a while, just giving each other small smiles; one wide and open, the other just barely suppressed. It should be awkward, the way they look at each other, but it isn’t, and it feels as if they had met before. Castiel is the first to break out of the trance, snapping to attention from the sound of a car horn that honked aggressively at another car that did something to wrong the other.

He reaches out to take the globe with a steady hand, something he is proud of, and finds the key that inputs the price into the register. He doesn’t have one of those scanning machines, since he thinks its too much of a hassle to buy and set up, and so he just uses one of those good old-fashioned cash registers that are simple and easy to use.

“That would be-”

“Six seventy, I know.”

He pulls out his wallet and brings out a five and a one from the inner pocket, as well as a few quarters and dimes. “Hey, listen,” he begins, as he hands the money off to Castiel. “I- gosh, this is so dumb.” He drags a hand through his hair, Castiel watching him in silent amusement as he stashes the money away in the right columns. “Oh! Right, er… I’ve never gotten to the introduction stage, so… hi.” He holds out his hand. “My name is Dean Winchester.”

Castiel looks at the hand with his head tilted to the side and eyes narrowed. He then realizes that that was the cue for him to reply in turn, and he flushes pink. “I am Castiel Novak.” The extended hand is left in the air empty, and so Dean retracts it, his ears turning red. Despite that horrible interaction, he forges on in his attempt of _something._

“Nice to meet you, Cas.” Castiel doesn’t say anything about the new name since he actually quite likes it. “So I was thinking… would you maybe like to go get a drink sometime, or somethin’ to munch?”

Castiel’s world freezes. Here he was, talking to the most frequent customer he has who he also thinks is _unbelievably_ attractive, who has just asked him out, he thinks. Thinks. Oh, wow. Wow. That’s… what? His mind races through the most random two-word sentences, all of them expressing the feeling, _what the fuck? Okay._

“Hello? Is that a yes or a no? Do you need more time? I don’t wanna pry or anything-”

“I will.”

Dean’s unsure smile turns into a pure, blinding grin. “You will what?”

“Don’t tease, Dean.”

Dean chuckles, and the sound warms Castiel.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just really needed to write some fluffy stuff to help me get out of the writer's block i had- hope you guys enjoyed this half-ass writing!  
> ::AG::


End file.
